Wrath Of Aunt May
by LycoX
Summary: After hearing another of J. Jonah Jameson's infamous rants about her nephew, May Parker has enough and does something about the man.


**Wrath Of**

 **Aunt May**

 **Disclaimer: This takes place about two weeks after 'Spider-Man: Into The Spiderverse', which… If you haven't seen it yet, you really should as its a freaking amazing movie! This will also feature an element or two from the PS4 game that's been out for the past year as well. Along with Netflix Marvel to a tiny extent.**

* * *

May Parker sat down with a sigh in her favorite recliner after getting home from dinner at Mary Jane's, feeling thankful that this recliner was one that had thankfully survived the super villain attack that had happened at her home two weeks ago. And honestly, she was surprised it hadn't happened much sooner after Peter's identity had been revealed following his death. Which, though she had hid it quite well from Miles and the others, which included an alternate version of her son, had and still does horribly hurt her. It was amazing she'd been able to keep her composure in front of alternate Peter, Miles, and the others for as long as she had. And May knew she needed to talk to Mary Jane about all that but had the feeling that now just wasn't a good time for that. May known there was risks in what he did but a part of her had hoped those risks never ever got him killed.

And that he'd be able to retire one day and live a happy life with Mary Jane and maybe give her a grand nephew or niece to spoil. _Guess life just felt that wasn't in the cards…_

But if her Peter couldn't have that kind of ending… She hoped the one she met from another universe was able too despite the fact his luck there seemed to be a little on the horrible side if his appearance and general demeanor was anything to go by. May would end up being broken from her thoughts when the radio she had on began to play the latest 'Just The Facts' from J. Jonah Jameson. A man May had truly grown to detest over the years due to his hateful views of her nephew and other heroic types out in the world. " _Well folks, I know you've all been rather surprised by the fact I've been quiet about the fact that pain in the ass of the city known as Spider-Man is dead. Suffice it to say, I had other matters to attend too but thankfully that's all over with. So never fear my faithful listeners!_ "

May's eyes narrowed at the crack about Peter and had a feeling she really wasn't going to like the rest of what she was about to hear. " _While some of you may be surprised about the fact Spider-Man was Peter Parker, I wasn't. As a matter of fact, I was downright infuriated that that little punk had been lying to me about who he REALLY was in the last few years I was running things at the Daily Bugle! And now more then ever it shows what a lying, manipulative little mask wearing punk he really and truly was! But a majority of you always refused to believe in any of that and I hope now you've all seen the light!_ _Hah! Knowing that liar, he probably double crossed Wilson Fisk for the last time and that's what finally did him in! And now he's got some other punk following in his footsteps and I've no doubt he'll be just as much of a menace as the original! Which will probably get him killed within a year if that!_ "

If May was unhappy before, she was downright infuriated as the loudmouthed man continued on with his ranting and insults about her nephew and as well as Miles. Even going into tangents about other heroes and the like who didn't in any way deserve his hate. Finally, unable to take hearing Jameson, May turned off the radio as an idea came to her and she rushed off to find a card that Peter once gave her to use if it was truly needed. And once it was found, she made a call and hoped someone would be in despite the late hour. Part of her even rejoicing when the other end picked up. "Yes, hello, I am May Parker."

"Yes, THAT May Parker."

"Well, I was hoping I could acquire your services in order to file a lawsuit against J. Jonah Jameson."

A wide, pleased smile spread across May Parker's face as the person on the other end told her they'd be more than happy to take on her case. "Ohh, thank you so much! That man will _RUE_ the day he chose to badmouth MY nephew!"

 **The Next Day At The Office Of J. Jonah Jameson's 'Just The Facts' Podcast**

"Hey! You, you can't be in here!" Tried some mousey looking individual as May Parker, along with Mary Jane Watson-Parker made their way into the building that Jameson did his Podcast from.

And they weren't alone as three others were with the two ladies. One of whom got right in front of the mousy looking individual, causing him to gulp. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Declared the figure and the group moved past the mousy figure.

Nobody else tried anything, but that was because a majority of the staff Jameson had working for him, which was a small bunch as it was, hadn't shown up that day after his little rant session last night. Thoroughly pissing off the former Daily Bugle editor a good deal in the process and was even ranting up a storm about that in his latest Podcast episode. May barged right into his so called 'office' and came straight up to a dumbfounded Jameson as Mary and the other three kept Jared from interfering. And everybody in the room and those possibly listening to Jameson at the moment would hear her slap the ever loving shit out of him. "WHAT THE DEVIL IS YOUR PROBLEM, LADY!?" Roared out the man unhappily as he got out of his chair and tried to tower over May.

Not that she would let this intimidate her any at all. "And why the HELL is that green skinned freak who dares to call herself a woman in MY domain!? Jared! Call Security!"

"I… I can't, they called out, remember?"

"THEN CALL THE COPS!"

"I would highly advise against that, Jared." Added one of the male figures that had come with the ladies.

"Hey! Don't tell my employee what to do!"

May, feeling a desire to slap the loud mouth again, did exactly that. "I doubt you and that loud mouth of yours that probably takes all the oxygen from your brain even recalls who I am. But here's a little history lesson for you, Jameson. I am May Parker, wife of Ben Parker and Aunt of Peter Parker." She told him and felt a small sense of satistfaction when his eyes widened at that.

"Yeah, THAT Peter Parker. The man and HERO you've been slandering for YEARS!" Continued on the heart broken Aunt with a righteous fury about her.

"You call it slandering and I call it stating the facts! Jared, cut the feed, now!"

"I would also highly advise against that. For the public have a right to know."

"And who the Hell are you two assholes!?"

The two males looked at one another and the shorter one gave a nod to the taller one. Who looked right at Jameson afterwards. "We're Nelson and Murdock of Hell's Kitchen, Attorneys of Law. And you obviously know our friend here, Jennifer 'She Hulk' Walters. We're here on behalf of May and Mary Jane Watson-Parker here. Respectively the late Peter Parker's Aunt and Wife." Announced Matt 'DareDevil' Murdock as Foggy Nelson looked on smugly.

Foggy himself had a particular dislike of Jameson ever since the loud mouth had unfairly blasted him and Matt some years ago. Dislike that had only grown over the years as the man continued to show what a horrible example of a human being that he was. "Is that right? I guess I'll have to get MY Lawyer then for harrassment and assault!"

"It won't hold up in court, Jameson. Because we are here to tell you that as of now, you are being sued for defamation of character in terms of libel, incrimination, slander, numerous false accusations that were often unsupported due to various forms of evidence, and the funding of activities such as MacDonald Gargan's ascension to the Scorpion for example, that not only endangered the life of Peter Parker as Spider-Man but innocents as well." Matt told him bluntly.

Making the man go red in the face. "You… YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"

"Actually, we do, and May and I have provided it to our Attorneys, who in turn have provided copies to the Authorities. My husband was a smart man and even though he disliked the idea of something like blackmail, he knew that having something like that might be a good idea. And what do you know, Peter was right. Face it, Jonah, you're done and never will you have the chance to slander someone else again." Mary Jane told him with a sneer.

She wasn't about to let the new Spider-Man have to deal with this man's hate the way her husband did. Something he never should have had to deal with to begin with for that matter. "And for those listening, it should also be known that Jameson also tried hiring Silver Sable to go after my husband. But she refused due to a matter of honor and friendship."

May then slammed a piece of paper into the man's chest, one that detailed when he was to be in court much to his rising anger. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE, NOW!" Roared out the man as several Police Officers made their way inside.

Ones that Jameson thought was going to be on his side but was in for a rude awakening when Captain Yuri Watanabe informed him he was under arrest much to his extreme annoyance. Even voicing it and missing the grateful looks May and Mary Jane were giving Yuri since they both knew she'd been a good friend to Peter over the years even if she didn't know who he really was under the mask. Many in the city rejoiced over this as Jameson's most recent Podcast about the OG Spider-Man had really and truly been the last straw for them. May Parker would even win her case against the man and while the defamation issues didn't get Jameson jail time, his actions in funding certain activities did however get him that jail time. Seeing that he would be in prison for the remainder of his life much to his resentful son's anger.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed this and I'd say that something like this is long in coming for a certain loud mouth.**


End file.
